Psimra
Psimra is the femslash ship between Gayle Marsh and Imra Ardeen from the Supergirl fandom. Canon Fort Rozz Kara gathers Livewire and Psi, along with Imra and they take the Legion ship to Fort Rozz. On the ship, Kara and Imra discuss where the priestess could possibly be. Imra jokingly calls the four of them the dream team, and they watch Psi and Livewire bicker for a moment before going over to stop them. They arrive at Fort Rozz and prepare to board. As they search the prison, a prisoner gets the jump on them. She threatens Kara and goes to attack her, but the other three attack her. The prisoner knocks Psi’s head against one of the cells and Livewire away. Imra checks on Psi, who grabs her and uses her powers on Imra. Kara is able to defeat the prisoner with Livewire’s help. She makes her way over to a stressed and scared Imra, trying to calm her down. Psi looks over at the two as Kara angrily asks why she did that. Back on the Legion ship, Kara puts the psychic dampener on Psi’s head, which she is reluctant to do. Kara says that she is either untrustworthy or lost control of her powers, meaning she’s unsafe. Kara goes to check on Imra, since Psi has used her powers on Kara before, but Imra insists that she’s fine. There is a sudden shift and Imra calls Brainy, but they lose their communication. Fort Rozz is knocked out of orbit by a solar flare and it’s pulling the ship with it. They can’t get the ship away since the docking port is jammed and are low on time to get away. Kara decides in their limited time they need to find the priestess. She tells Imra to try and re-establish communication with the DEO, while she takes Livewire back into Rozz. She gives her the key to the damper and tells her to free Psi if anyone attacks the ship. As the ship starts getting closer to the sun, Imra works on the ship. Psi says that she should work faster, and Imra tells her to be useful instead. Imra is unable to get a signal, as Psi makes her way over to the window, saying a nursery rhyme. Imra is confused and follows her, where she sees a pod entering Fort Rozz. It’s Reign. Imra decides to get in contact with Kara, but Psi only wants to get out of there. She grabs at Imra angrily, but Imra has tried everything, when the DEO is suddenly able to get through. Winn is ecstatic to get through as Brainy calmly ignores him and talks his way through a solution. Winn asks if they found the priestess, which Imra says yes but that Reign is there. Winn tells her to go protect Kara but Brainy needs Imra there to control the ship. Winn asks who will handle Reign. Psi decides that she’ll go handle Reign and orders Imra to get the dampener off her. Imra hesitates for a moment before stepping towards Psi and using the key to unlock it. Psi removes the device and goes to help Kara. Fanon Shipping for the two started after the eleventh episode of season 3. The two were mostly paired together during the second half, which was where fans started to notice long stares between the two. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Gayle/Irma tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : : Gallery Psimra Stare.gif 311Psimra Red.gif Psimra Grab.gif Psimra Mind.gif Psimra Red Walk.gif Notes and references Navigation